ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst
Amethyst (Fairy Godmother) is a Fairy Tale formerly from Fabula.Ordo Fabula - Amethyst She has been in hiding at an unknown place for quite a while, and has only just come out to see Pandelion. Appearance A noticeably tall, but slim lady. She appears to be quite lanky, due to her height. She wears quite fancy clothes, only so to hide the fact she does not care about her appearance all that much. She is not very good at being plain, however. Her eyes glow bright, even when she hides them behind a veil. She ties her oddly silver hair up in a bun, hiding majority of her hair under a hat. Her face is strong and angular, and she is just slightly long faced. She usually tries to maintain a calm expression, but still always has a strong expression on her face. Personality A usually nice, but quite eccentric person. She doesn't seem to enjoy the company of certain people, but she seems to like living in seclusion in general. She seems sinister to most of the people she meets, but she assures them that she's 'only doing the best she can for the sake of everybody involved'. While she seems nice after talking to her for a while, she might seem like a loan shark once you make a wish. While she usually lets you have a free wish if you meet her expectations, but most people rather pay her prices. They are quite queer, and a lot of people end up with her haunting them until the day they die. Which usually, suspiciously enough, is quite early. She is quite bad tempered however, and she's not very good at disguising it. Add this to her not-too-good memory, and you get a dangerous wish granter that gets her clients in trouble very easily; unintentionally or not. Nevertheless, even when she is angry, she still manages an aura of mystery. Some think that she's naturally a very odd person who acts mysterious not on purpose, but subconsciously. She is not self aware, and has no idea why she is considered weird or sinister. Or so she seems. She could be lying. She could be pretending to have terrible memory, terrible temper. Nobody ever questions her suspicious requests in return for her gifts. Nobody should try. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *A wise and intelligent lady with more knowledge than most humans. *Odd and suspiciously powerful magic can transform even a mere pumpkin into a fancy carriage. *An expert flier, and can flee very easily with her wings. *Very unbiased, usually can make decisions very objectively. *A quick thinker who can formulate a plan at a terrifying rate. Weaknesses: *A very thinly veiled bad temper. *Her memory isn't the best, needing a list to memorize even the simplest of things sometimes. *Not very good at balancing on the ground, as she's used to flying. *Can be quite gullible if she's feeling an extreme emotion. *Naive about how humans work, as she has only recently worked with any. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *People who actually come for advice. *Mice. She's quite fond of them. *While her frame doesn't show it, she really likes eating food. *Her good old wand. Some say it's probably a twig, but she can't be provoked by such stupid comments, right? *Polite people with a sense of morality. *Calm, quiet people. Dislikes: *"Annoying brats" with no common sense. You can't ask for tons of gold lad, I run a business for a reason. *People who dislike magic and magic users. It's not exactly the fault of the user, a lot of them are born that way. *People who ask for ridiculous things that don't already exist. *The 'grandma' 'nickname' she receives a lot. *Manipulative people who feel no guilt at being manipulative for their selfish desires. *Being ordered around. Trivia *Her name actually just came to me one day. It wasn't French, but gem names seemed to work for fairies. *Her family has no idea where she is. However, she could care less about them. *She doesn't seem to care about hygiene that much, only using magic to make her clothes clean every time it's needed. *Has glowing eyes, but is not aware that they're painfully bright to humans. *Has some weird attachment to really old things. Theme Songs *To be added. Quotes *''"I don't like believing in illogical things. While everyone tends to think that's normal, my definition of illogical and their definition is very much different. Guilty until proven innocent is a common mindset. How does a person prove themselves innocent, exactly? I am generally cautious of everyone, but I do not go around suspecting certain people to be using me just because they are odd."'' *"How oddly queer. Quite interesting." References }} Category:All Pages Category:Characters Category:Female Characters